Patchwork Staccato
Patchwork Staccato (ツギハギスタッカート Tsugihagi Staccato) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da TOA. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cute. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This emotional song is broken, broken up by staccato cuteness. It's time to put an end...to my patchwork time with you."'' Liriche Giapponese='ツギハギだらけの君との時間も そろそろ終わりにしよう この糸 ちぎるの 色とりどり 散らばるでしょ ねえ ほら あの時の言葉 重ねた 無駄な時間 この糸 ちぎるだけ 不揃いだね 笑えるでしょ ticktack ticktack 円を描いて dingdong dingdong あそびましょ ticktack ticktack 結んで開いて dingdong dingdong じゃあまたね 解れた糸が 囁く 君よ いっそいっそ 居なくなれ 変わらない このままなら たぶん きっときっと なんてことない 少し軽くなるだけ ねえ いっかいっか 捨てちゃえば 気づかない そのままなら だけど ずっとずっと 好きかもな 少しだけ 痛いかな...' 気づけば気にしてる画面も そろそろ 見飽きた アレ抜き コレ抜き それじゃ つまんないんでしょ 退屈でしょ flick tap flick tap 面を滑って swipe tap swipe tap 「A.R→T」 flick tap flick tap 開いて叩いて swipe swipe swipe swipe ...もう嫌だな ズルズル 糸が呟く 君よ いっそいっそ 居なくなれ 変わらない このままだよ だから きっときっと なんてことない 少し寂しくなるだけ もう いっかいっか 捨てちゃえば 気づかない そのままだし たぶん ずっとずっと 好きだけど 少しだけ 痛いけど... ...♪... ...らんらん... ...だから... ...だから... いっそいっそ 居なくなれ 変わらない このままだし たぶん きっと きっと なんてことない 少し寂しくなるけど ねえ いいの？ いいの？ 捨てちゃうよ？ 気づかない？ まだ気づかないなら... ...そっかそっか好きなのは... 最初から 僕だけ ...ticktack ticktack ...dingdong dingdong ...♪... ツギハギだらけの君との時間を そろそろ終わりにしよう この糸 ちぎるだけ 簡単でしょ？ 笑えるよね？|-|Romaji='tsugihagi darake no kimi to no jikan mo soro soro owari ni shiyou kono ito chigiru no iro toridori chirabaru desho nee hora ano toki no kotoba kasaneta muda na jikan kono ito chigiru dake fuzoroi da ne waraeru desho TICKTACK TICKTACK en wo kaite DINGDONG DINGDONG asobimasho TICKTACK TICKTACK musunde hiraite DINGDONG DINGDONG jaa mata ne hotsureta ito ga sasayaku kimi yo isso isso inaku nare kawaranai kono mama nara tabun kitto kitto nante koto nai sukoshi karuku naru dake nee ikka ikka sutechaeba kizukanai sono mama nara dakedo zutto zutto suki kamo na sukoshi dake itai kana...' kizukeba ki ni shiteru gamen mo soro soro miakita are nuki kore nuki sore ja tsumannain desho taikutsu desho FLICK TAP FLICK TAP men wo subette SWIPE TAP SWIPE TAP "A.R→T" FLICK TAP FLICK TAP hiraite tataite SWIPE SWIPE SWIPE SWIPE ...mou yada na zuru zuru ito ga tsubuyaku kimi yo isso isso inaku nare kawaranai kono mama da yo dakara kitto kitto nante koto nai sukoshi sabishiku naru dake mou ikka ikka sutechaeba kizukanai sono mama dashi tabun zutto zutto suki dakedo sukoshi dake itai kedo... ...♪... ...ran ran... ...dakara... ...dakara... isso isso inaku nare kawaranai kono mama dashi tabun kitto kitto nante koto nai sukoshi sabishiku naru kedo nee ii no? ii no? sutechau yo? kizukanai? mada kizukanai nara... ...sokka sokka suki na no wa... saisho kara boku dake ...TICKTACK TICKTACK ...DINGDONG DINGDONG ...♪... tsugihagi darake no kimi to no jikan wo soro soro owari ni shiyou kono ito chigiru dake kantan desho? waraeru yo ne?|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' It's time to put an end To my patchwork time with you Just rip out these threds And see them scatter in a flurry of color Come on, don't you remember what you said? All that wasted time? Just rip out these threads They're uneven, isn't that funny? Tick-tock tick-tock　Draw a circle Ding-dong ding-dong　Let's play Tick-tock tick-tock　Close your hands and open them Ding-dong ding-dong　See you later The torn threads whisper I don't want, don't want you here now If things are going to stay like this Then I'm probably sure, I'm sure, it's no big deal It'll just ligthen my load a little Hey, why not, why not throw it all away? Maybe you won't even notice But maybe I'll never, never stio loving you If so, it might be a little painful Before I know it, I'm tired of That screen I'm always watching If I've got to without this and that, well That'd be dull and boring, wouldn't it Flick tap flick tap　Slide across the screen Swipe tap swipe tap　A.R.->T Flick tap flick tap　Open it and tap Swipe swipe swipe swipe Boy I'm sick of that The dangling threads whisper I don't want, don't want you here now Nothing will change, it'll all be the same So I'm sure, I'm sure it's no big deal I'll just be a little lonely C'mon, why not, why not throw it all away? Maybe you won't even notice But I'll probably never, never stop loving you It'll be a little painful... …♪… ...La La... ...So... ...So... I don't want, don't want you here now Nothing will change, it'll all be the same So I'm sure, I'm sure it's no big deal I'll just be a little lonely See okay? Okay? I'm throwing it out! You didn't noticed? If you haven't noticed yet... I know, I know, the one you love Was me all along ...Tick-tock tick-tock ...Ding-dong ding-dong …♪… It's time to put an end To my patchwork time with you Just rip out these threads See, it's easy Funny, isn't it? Video 【初音ミク】 ツギハギスタッカート 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku